Night's Pawn
by Bracting
Summary: Percy was surprised, to say the least, when he woke up in a room of complete black with absolutely no memories of his past life. He was even more surprised when he found out he had a beautiful girlfriend named Nyx.


Percy woke up with no memory of anything other than his name.

He was in a grand black room that made it seem as if he were in space itself. It was fairly empty, with only a few furniture. He was laying in a large black bed with black sheets. On his right was a black nightstand with a black lamp on top. There were two pitch black doors on either side of the room. He was beginning to wonder if black was the only color allowed in this place.

Just as he was about to get up, one of the doors burst open. In came rushing a fairly young and very beautiful woman. She had pitch black hair, very pale skin, and a fair body. She immediately ran towards him and tackled him in a hug knocking him right back into his original position of laying down.

"You're finally awake." She said into the hug.

"Yeah, I noticed... Uhm, who are you?" Percy asked confused. He had just woken up less than a minute ago and he was already being crushed in a hug by a lady he didn't know.

She slowly pulled back from the hug and stared directly into his eyes, giving him a frown. Now that they were face to face, he could clearly see her eyes, and they could only be described as beautiful. They were pitch black with tiny moving dots of white and purple making it seem as if you were staring at the cosmos.

"You really don't remember me?" Percy just shook his head. "Well I guess that was to be expected, after all you did fall in the River Lethe."

"Whats a river leaf?" Percy asked, completely ignorant.

"River Lethe not leaf you dummy," She said slowly, as if speaking to a five year old. "It's one of the five rivers of the underworld. It also makes you forget everything."

"Oh... alright. So who are you?"

"I'm Nyx, your girlfriend," The woman smiled.

"Girlfriend?" Percy asked incredulously. "This is going to get some getting used to."

Nyx sighed, "Well we should eat breakfast, I'll answer anymore questions you have while we eat," She then pointed at the other door, the one she didn't come through, "That's the bathroom, go get washed up then come downstairs." Then she pecked him on the cheek and exited out of the room.

Standing up slowly, he made his way towards the bathroom. Once inside he turned on the faucet and was glad to find that the water was normal colored and not black. Quickly rinsing his face a few times he observed his reflection in the giant mirror in front of him. He had medium length jet black hair, tanned skin, and was in good shape. What truly caught his attention though were his eyes.

His eyes were quite similar to Nyx's, but also a bit different. His eyes were also the same shade of pitch black as hers, but instead of white and purple dots, he had sea green dots giving his eyes an unnatural look. He was quite fascinated by them to say the least.

Deciding he looked presentable enough, he exited the bathroom and went towards the other door. Once outside he found himself in front of two grand black marble staircases, one descending from the right and another descending from the left. Quickly picking one as it didn't matter which, he made his way downstairs while slowly observing the mansion.

It was quite fascinating to say the least. The first thing he noticed was that there were absolutely no lamps or any other sources of lights in the house, meaning he shouldn't have been able to see anything, but he could. Another thing he noticed was that the entire house seemed to be colored only in different shades of black and no other color, giving it a rather depressing appearance. The house also seemed to be quite plain.

He walked through a random hallway to his right and was relieved to find that it was the kitchen. It was shaped like a regular kitchen, just a lot bigger and darker. It also had a large dining table in the center with around a dozen seats. Though all except for one was empty, Nyx being the only one to occupy a seat.

Noticing him walk in she spoke, "About time you got here, you slow poke. Well are you going to take a seat?" She asked, gesturing to the seat next to her.

Percy nodded and headed over to the seat. Once he sat down he looked at his plate to find what looked to be black pancakes and a glass filled with a black juice. Despite finding the coloring of the food odd, he decided not to comment. He grabbed a fork, cut off a piece of the pancake, and ate it. He was quite relieved to find it didn't taste like charcoal.

He didn't quite know why, but he felt like the color of the pancakes were all wrong. Now, I know what you're thinking, clearly there's something wrong with black colored pancakes, but that wasn't it. For some odd reason, he had a craving for _blue_ pancakes.

Must be a side effect to all the weirdness going on, he chalked up.

Deciding Percy wasn't going to say anything, Nyx finally broke the silence. "So I imagine you have quite a few questions."

This caused Percy to look up from his food. "Yeah," He answered after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes. "So where are we?"

"Tartarus." Nyx answered nonchalantly.

Percy frowned. "What's a Tartarus?"

This caused Nyx to stifle a laugh. "I forgot you fell in the Lethe." She then waved her hand over the table causing a large book to appear. "That book should explain just about most things about the Greek gods and all that."

"You mean to tell me gods are real?" Percy asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I mean how else would I have made that appear?" Nyx asked while pointing at the book which was now in Percy's hands.

"Fair point," Percy nodded, Wait, does that mean you're a god?" he questioned.

"Goddess, I'm a goddess. But yes." Nyx answered before grabbing his hand. "Come on, let's go back to our room and read the book."

* * *

Nyx was currently with her 'boyfriend' in the bed that he had woken up in. He had his head laying on her lap while she toyed with his hair. It was wild and untamed, yet quite soft, similar to the sea. It was quite fun to toy around with.

Percy was busy reading about the Greek mythology leaving Nyx with some time to mull over what had occurred that day.

She had been going about her day as usual when she had sensed a powerful presence in the underworld. Deciding that it would be interesting to check out what was going on, she shadow traveled up there. She was surprised to say the least when she found it was Perseus Jackson, the 'Savior of Olympus', bane of Gaea and Kronos amongst other things.

She still remembered the last time they had met when he made a mockery out of her and her children. Him along with that Athena spawn. She had desperately wanted revenge ever since that day but didn't expect to get a chance at it so soon. After thanking her father for such a great opportunity, she formulated a plan that would not only get her revenge against him and that blondie, but would also amuse her.

Using her control over the darkness, she shadow traveled him to the River Lethe where she pushed him into it. Once she had deemed he had been in there for a sufficient amount of time, she decided to pull him out. Then all she had to do was wait for him to wake, and now here she was.

She would take things slowly, make him fall in love with her. Once she had him wrapped around her finger, then she would use him as her little pawn. She would manipulate him into slowly destroying the Olympians and all their little spawns.

Sure she could quite easily destroy Olympus herself, they were fairly tiny in power compared to her. But where was the fun in that? She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out their two time savior is now the one bringing their reign to an end. This will also be the perfect payback for that spawn of Athena. She'll be so shocked when she finds out her boyfriend doesn't even remember her.

What a fun game this'll be.

She was broken out of her musings by the sound of a book closing. "You're done already?" She asked. The book was pretty large, she hadn't expected him to read it that fast.

"Well I've skimmed through most of it, I'll probably read more in depth later." That made a lot more sense. "So you're Nyx the goddess of night?" Nyx nodded. "Does that mean we're in the Mansion of Night?" Another nod. Well, at least that explained why everything was black in the house. Though some diversity wouldn't have hurt. "Then how come it doesn't terrify me? It says that looking around this place brings great fear to the person. "

"Oh that's because I blessed you."

Percy seemed as if he had just gotten slapped. "Why would you do that?" He asked incredulously.

"Well I wouldn't want my boyfriend to be blind inside my home, now would I?" She responded, forcing a smile. The word 'boyfriend' was hard to push out and she probably said it quite bitterly. It didn't seem as though Percy noticed, though.

"Right, I forgot about the boyfriend part. This is all just so much."

"Well why don't you get some rest? It's not everyday that you fall in the Lethe." She recommended, getting a nod from Percy.

Once he was laying down, Nyx curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. What? Just because she didn't actually love him didn't mean she didn't enjoy his warmth. Besides, she had to admit, he was pretty handsome. Much more so than that stupid mutt Cerberus.

She patiently waited for him to fall asleep before slowly getting off, making sure not to do anything that would wake him, and exiting the room. Once outside, she went back downstairs to the dining room where her two daughters Apate and Eris were awaiting her.

"Have they noticed his disappearance yet?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Poseidon and the Athena spawn have noticed but they aren't too worried yet, they believe him to be fine." Apate responded. She expected no less of Apate, after all she was the goddess of deceit. If anyone were to be able to fool those arrogant and foolish Olympians so easily, it'd be her

"Good, it'll give me enough time to train him and make him completely mine."

"This is quite the ingenious plan, mother." Eris added offhandedly. Eris was still quite bitter about not being invited to Peleus' wedding party up on Olympus. Sure she caused some chaos with her golden apple scheme, but that still wasn't enough vengeance for her. So another shot to get back at the Olympians and a chance to cause even more discord? She definitely wasn't going to let that opportunity pass.

"Of course it is, after all I made it." Nyx boasted, quite arrogantly.

* * *

Author's Note: This was a chapter I wrote a month or so back. I was bored so I decided to correct any grammar mistakes I had and upload it just for the sake of it. I might update it, might not, who knows. All depends on how busy I'll be.

I'm not sure if there are any good PercyxNyx stories out there but I haven't read one so far. This was just a random idea, you're more than welcome to use it yourself if you like it and think you can write a good story off it.


End file.
